


An Extension of her Love

by IanOnTheBox



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Children, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Incest, Incest Kink, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanOnTheBox/pseuds/IanOnTheBox
Summary: With Naruto away on an important diplomatic mission, and Boruto on vacation with his aunt, Hinata spends another evening alone with her daughter. When the longing for her husband gets too intense, her desire leads her down memory lain, to unexpected places. Boundaries are broken, lines are crossed and morals are blurred over a night of exploration, discovery and intimacy!





	An Extension of her Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please leave some feedback in the comments! Negative criticism is welcome, too, I don't need an ego boost, I just want to improve. I hope you enjoy the story! If you'd like a continuation, what would you like to see? Are there any other stories you'd like me to tackle? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

The sun had just begun to set, and a storm was whipping and thrashing. Hinata was in the middle of preparing dinner in anticipation for her husband’s return home. He had been away on an important diplomatic mission for three weeks now, and he was sorely missed, especially now that Boruto had been snatched away by her sister! Okay, perhaps ‘snatching’ was a slight exaggeration. She and their father was going to a beach town as the head and heiress to the Hyuuga clan to attend a wedding, and invited Boruto to tag along. She was worried, of course, but knew he was in capable hands.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Her face lit up as she rushed to the door. To her disappointment, it was just a messenger. Naruto was already late! She snapped out of it and gestured them in. “It’s pouring out there, hurry inside”! They politely declined; “I’m afraid we can’t stay, Uzumaki-san. We’re only here to bring you this message”. He held out a small scroll, neatly bound with a green ribbon. She accepted the scroll, thanked them, and they were on their way. She closed the door and opened the scroll. “I know I promised to be back by now, but I’m afraid we’ve run into complications. I’m going to have to stay for at least another week. I’m really sorry… Please take care of the kids. Tell them I love them! - Uzumaki Naruto”. Damn.  
“Hima! Dinner is ready”! Little footsteps can be heard from the other room. In rushes her daughter, Himawari, eight years old. “Is papa home?” she yelled excitedly. “I’m afraid papa is going to be away for another week, honey”. The young girl looked disappointed. “I know honey, I miss him too”. They sat down and ate their dinner.

After they were done, Himawari returned to her room, while Hinata washed up. She gazed longingly at a photo on the counter of them together. She picked it up and took it with her to the bedroom. After a nice, long shower, she glanced at the photo again. Three whole weeks. And even before then, he had been working so late… When was the last time she felt her husband’s touch? His strong hands on her hips as… She scurried over to the closet, and started rummaging through it. There it is! She pulls out Naruto’s old orange jacket. She falls onto their bed and holds it close, just taking in its scent. She thinks of his strong hands, his powerful, steady thrusts, the warmth from his body as he holds her close. Her hand finds its way under her towel, and a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. She hadn’t touched herself in years. But her finger knew what to do. That was deep in her muscle memory. Hinata had pursued Naruto for years before they got together. Well, she had tried to. Back then she did it so often it was hard to imagine she’d ever stop! Most days she would just watch Naruto from afar, and then late at night release all that pent up desire under the cover of nightfall, when she was sure everyone were asleep. On days when it was too much, she had even done it while watching him in broad daylight. He’s been teasing her over it ever since she told him about it. She smiled to herself. Part of her still misses those days. Not the longing, but the exploration of it all. Her little fantasies, discovering new ways to pleasure herself. She even experimented with girls. Although she’d never admit it, Ino used to ask Hinata to lick her. How did that start? Oh yeah, she wasn’t able to on her own. They had all been in the hotspring, talking about boys. Tenten brought the conversation to masturbation. She even sat on one of the rocks and showed them how she did it. Ino couldn’t figure it out, she just wouldn’t reach climax. After they got out they played ‘spin the bottle’. Maybe it was because of the sexually charged bath, but that night lead to a lot of secrets being shared. Somehow they got Hinata to admit she had done things with a girl. She didn’t go into detail, but it was incredibly embarrassing! That night Ino woke her up. They sat outside and talked for hours, about life, love, sex, what have you. Her face was so red when she steered the topic to being with another girl. She asked these awkward questions, just dancing around the topic, trying to act like she didn’t want something. “So… Do you like, have a girlfriend?” “Was it just a one-time thing, or…?” “Would you ever do it with another girl…?”  
Hinata ended up spending half that night on her knees between Ino’s legs. After that it happened pretty frequently. They would talk for a while, and then give each other ‘favours’. That’s what they called it. There was no love involved, just a very special friendship that they both needed at the time.

Ashamed as she was to admit it, most of those skills came from experimenting with her sister. She walked in on her one night. As ‘punishment’ Hinata sat on poor Hanabi’s face for half an hour. That was her first climax, wasn’t it? Hinata continued massaging herself. She moaned softly into the jacket. The next time it happened, she forced her to stick out her tongue. In hindsight, Hanabi probably kept walking in on her on purpose. She pretended to be upset from the ‘punishment’, put was suspiciously quick to get into position. Hinata giggled. She learned many skills from those games they played. Hinata slipped a finger in, and moaned, a little louder. They were so young back then, but the memories are still exciting. Over the years they’ve become sort of nostalgic. There’s something special about that intensity of your earliest sexual desires, and your first times. Hinata’s finger were now slipping in and out of her wet slit, while her thumb massaged her sensitive clit. A shiver went through her spine and she arched her back. Her pussy contracted around her fingers and throbbed violently. She tried to hold back, but the pleasure was too much for her, and a loud impassioned moan let itself out, and in the corner of her eye, she hazily saw Himawari standing in the doorway watching her. She was slow to react, that muscle memory at taken over, and her finger simply refused to stop. She was riding out her climax, as she slowly became aware of her daughter.  
“Mommy, are you okay?” she cried out.  
“I- I’m f-fine sweetheart, I-” she was interrupted by another moan forcing its way out. A moment passes, and Hinata leaps out of the bed, “H-Himawari! I’m- Mommy was just… Playing a game! Th-there’s nothing to worry about, how about you go play in your room?" Hinata tries to look composed, but her face is bright red.  
“Isn’t it bedtime, mama?” Hinata looks at the clock, and sure enough, it was late. “Alright, go brush your teeth, then I’ll come to tuck you in, okay?” Himawari runs off to the bathroom, and Hinata breathes a sigh of relief.  
After the girl has left the room, Hinata looks down at her wet hand. A strange feeling washes over her. What’s with her tonight? She can feel a tingling sensation between her legs, and a bead fluid running down her leg. Clearly her lust was still hungering for more. But her motherly duties always came first! She’d always have time after Himawari had fallen asleep!

Hinata made her way into her daughters room. She was putting on her pyjamas. For a second she caught a glimpse of the young girl’s smoothe slit, and that aching tingling returned. She had seen it many times before, but this was new. She felt a little ashamed, but shrugged it off as just a weird side effect of still being in the afterglow. Himawari looked up at her with her big blue eyes, and for a second the image of her sister’s face flashed before her eyes. Is this the punishment she gets for indulging herself in those memories? It wasn’t that weird, was it? Stuff like that is normal at that age.  
“Are you ready for bed?” she asked with a smile. Himawari responded cheerfully; “Yes mama”!  
Himawari jumped into her bed, and Hinata reached for the blanket.  
“What sort of game were you playing earlier, mama?” she pondered, with a puzzled look on her face. Hinata froze in place, and stammered. “O-oh, just… It’s just an a grown-up game, that’s all! It’s probably best if you didn’t tell anyone about that, alright?"  
Hinata watched the girl think, awaiting her response nervously.  
“But why? Was it something bad?" She really wasn’t giving up, huh?  
“N-no, it’s nothing bad it’s just…” Hinata had not anticipated this talk to happen quite so soon. “Sometimes an adult gets these feeling, sort of like an itch, that they have to take care of. Sometimes they do it with someone they love, but sometimes they have to do it on their own, and it can be a little embarrassing” she explained, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her daughter smiled at her brightly.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed, mama!”  
Hinata ruffled her hair and giggled “Is that so? Thank you honey”.

Himawari couldn’t be much younger than Hanabi was when they first started their ‘punishment’ games, could she? She blushed and shook her head.  
“But can only adults play it?” the young girl inquired, once again. Hinata’s mind immediately jumped back to her many nights spent exploring herself.  
“N-no, I suppose not, but you’re still a little young, I think” she stammered. Another bead runs down her legs, and the tinglings jolts through her stomach like static electricity. The image of Hanabi’s pale skin in the moonlight filled her mind.  
“But can’t you teach me how to play?” Her big eyes looked up at her like a begging puppy. Hinata gulped and tried to compose herself, trying desperately to clear those images out of her head, but to no avail. Another tingle between her legs shot through her body, stronger than before. The sensation made her weak at the knees, and send her head spinning. It felt like she was at the edge of climax, as if even the slightest movement could tip her over. And before she could compose her thoughts, she heard herself stammer; “I- I suppose I could…” followed by nervous laughter. Her body was practically bursting at the seams with desire.

She placed her shaking hand on her daughter’s flat chest, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She could feel her little heart beating through her pyjama shirt. Ever so slowly she stroked her hand over it, feeling her hot skin radiate through it, and the bump over her nipple brush against her fingers. She shivered with shame and desire. This had to be some kind of fever dream, right? There was no way she was doing this.  
One by one she unbuttoned the little girl’s shirt. A sort of drunken euphoria took over when she revealed her smooth chest. How could something so flat suddenly look so erotic? Her soft, pale skin was decorated with two rosy pink bumps, her frame was slim, but her tummy was smooth and soft.

Himawari reached for her pyjama bottom, but her mother stopped her. She slid her thumb under the hem, and slowly slid them off her legs. She tried to avoid looking, but there was no use going against her desires at this point. Between the eight-year.old’s legs was a smooth, plump little mound, innocent and undeveloped. Hinata couldn’t help but stare, oblivious to the fact that she was drooling.  
Hesitant at first, she placed a finger on her slit, and stroked it up and down, while she planted her lips on her nipple. Himawari squirmed and giggled, but Hinata just continued. She had lost herself completely in that moment, until something unexpected snapped her out of it. A tiny droplet had formed on her finger. She lifted it up to her face and licked it off. The flavour was sort of sweet and warm, but more so than the flavour, the sensation of tasting her daughter’s pleasure was exhilarating!  
She slowly moved her head down her daughter body, planting a trail of little kisses along the way. She spread the child's legs, and found herself face to face with her young flower.

Hinata felt the skin of the young girl’s thighs brush against her cheeks as she pressed her hungering tongue against her eight-year-old daughter's soft warm flesh. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before, far different from any man or woman she had tasted. There was a silky smoothness only found in a child, and her flavour was amazingly intoxicating. It was sweet, creamy and smooth, like a warm embrace on her taste buds. She savoured this moment, staying there for what felt like minutes, just suckling her young privates, letting lose a soft, calm hum of satisfaction. Himawari huddles up, cradling her mother’s head, her eyes glistening with confused tears from the unfamiliar sensation. Hinata, hearing her daughter whimpers, removes her hand from it's position between her own thighs, and gently strokes her cheek in a comforting manor. Himawari leans into her mothers loving hand and presses her lips against her wet finger, letting it slip into her mouth, suckling it like a baby. Either she's too preoccupied to notice it, or she simply doesn't mind the taste of mothers juices, soaking the hand.

Slowly but surely, Hinata starts moving her tongue, gently brushing it against the surface of her young slit. Himawari let out the sweetest, most innocent little moans you could ever imagine, and at the sound of it, a pleasured shiver went down Hinata’s spine, spreading goosebumps over her skin. She lifted her lips from the girls flushed cunnie and smiled nervously. “D-does it feel good?” she stammered. Her daughter blushed and nodded silently, her mother’s finger still in her mouth. With her other hand Hinata parted the child’s pink flower, and plunged her tongue deeper inside, taking detour to explore every little bump and fold of her daughter’s tight pussy. She could feel heart heartbeat pulse through her fleshy walls, and little by little an arousing smell filled the room, accompanying a sweet tasting nectar, more prominent with ever lap and stroke of her curious tongue. The little girls juices were driving Hinata crazy! She needed more! Hungrily she tries to dig her tongue deeper inside, eliciting a loud moaning yelp from Himawari, as her mother puts suction on her girlhood, tearing her little clit with her finger. To her delight, she notices her beloved daughter hips begin to move, ever so slightly. Hinata’s suckling and licking intensifies, and so does Himawari’s hip movement. She feel the girl tremble and twitch as she begins gyrating her hips, thrusting her precious young pussy against her mother’s yearning mouth. With a high pitched moan her body tenses up for a few seconds, and then falls back limp into the bed. She breathes heavily, her tired eyes gazing at her mother nurturing smile.

Hinata sat back, spread her legs and feverishly massaged her crotch in full view of Himawari, to the sight of her 8-year-old daughters naked body in the afterglow, cheeks flushed, legs spread, and her smooth little pussy glistening in the night lights of Konohagakure. Hinata had never felt sexual attraction to a child before. Deep down she knew it was wrong, but right there, in that moment, that voice of reason was drowned out by the hot, throbbing desire and lust. She moaned softly, her fingers dancing on her clit. She needed her. She needed her so badly. Just to be a little closer, just to feel her against her. Just to feel her against her hot gushing sex.  
She laid down next to her, held her close, and continued to pleasure herself. She tried to bring back the fantasy of Naruto, but no matter how hard she tried, his strong hands were on Himawari’s hips, his hard cock thrusting into her tight underaged pussy.  
She opened her eyes to her daughters inquisitive gaze. “Mommy, you look happy” she exclaimed. Hinata giggled, “I suppose I am”! Himawari climbed on top of her, sitting upright on her tummy, bouncing a bit, giggling. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle back. She hadn’t felt like this since her first time with Naruto.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter for a tight hug, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They stayed like that for what felt like ages.  
Hinata could feel her wet, throbbing pussy ache between her legs. Clearly, its hunger had not subsided. She pushed her tongue against her daughter soft lips, and they gave way instantly. Hinata’s mouth still tasted like Himawari’s juices. Back when she was younger, she used to make Hanabi taste herself when she got wet. Hinata would use her skillful hands, sparing her no tricks. The punishment if she go wet was to lick her fingers clean.  
Hinata broke the kiss, and smiled. “Do you think you could help mommy, now?” Himawari Nodded shyly.  
With her daughter on her back, Hinata stood on her knees over her. The first time with Hanabi, the face looking up at her was a nervous, fearful one. This time, she was met by a trusting, if only slightly nervous one.  
“Stick out your tongue, sweetie” she instructed calmly while she lined herself up. Himawari stuck her tongue out, and carefully her mother lowered herself onto it. She was careful not to put too much weight on the little girl. Hinata wasn’t as small as she once was.

The moment the young little tongue made contact, an indescribable pleasure reverberated through her, and her juices started gushing. Himawari looked quite surprised.  
“Are you doing okay, honey?” Hinata asked, a slight note of worry in her voice. Himawari just nodded back.  
Assured, Hinata leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and began to rock carefully in place. She moved slowly and deliberately, well aware she could be brought to climax at any second if she didn’t. She could feel the movements of her daughters lips, and the little gulps she made when her mother's juices became just a bit too much, and they felt divine!  
Then out of the blue she felt suction. She looked down at her daughter, who had wrapper her lips around as much of Hinata’s mound as she could, and begun sucking. The matter of climax had suddenly been taken out of her hands, and all she could do was moan. There was no use holding back, now. She leaned forward and began gyrating her hips, grinding against her daughters mouth, and like lightning through her spine, pleasure thundered and quaked through her, as she moaned her daughters name over and over.

Fearing her knees would give in over her precious girl, Hinata falls to the side, collapsing in the bed. Himawari cuddled up to her and asked; “Did I do good?”  
Hinata held her close and whispered in her ear; “You did amazing, sweetheart.”  
At that moment in time, there was not a worry in the world. No thought of consequences, no regrets, and no guilt. The woman and her daughter drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, that night, smiling contently.

To be continued?


End file.
